Wieczny mężczyzna
by Yrasor
Summary: Życie Berwalda już jest usiane chaosem: morderca jako najlepszy przyjaciel, zaginiony małżonek, wojna do wygrania oraz nieznośny i często niegrzeczny dzieciak do wychowania. Na domiar złego, nie może żyć normalnie i zamiast tego przeżywa wszystko nie po kolei. I może jego przeszłość jest większa niż ktokolwiek, nawet jego kiepski terapeuta, podejrzewa. Tłumaczenie
1. 100

Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego

Autor orginału: PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Tytuł orginału: A Timeless Man

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

-Nazywam się Berwald i budzę się w różnych momentach mojego życia.

Kobieta po drugiej stronie biurka podniosła oczy by rzucić mi długie, zagadkowe spojrzenie.

Nie wiedziała czy kontynuować zadawanie pytań czy zapisać mnie jako klinicznie szalonego, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Poprawiła swoje okulary i westchnęła.

Obserwując jej ruch, słyszałem jak zegar w pokoju tyka i tyka i tyka, odcinając kawałki czasu cienkim ostrzem. Postukałem palcem o krawędź wyścielanego zrobiła w włosów koka powodując podniesieniu się jej różowego kardiganu z jej klatką piersiową. Czułem się zmęczony i zdezorientowany.

Gdzie jestem?

Rozejrzałem się po biurze terapeuty, widząc różne liniowe diagramy na ścianach i dwa równoległe zegary. Przeciągnąłem dłonią przez włosy odkrywając, że się przerzedziły. Jaka była ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętałem...?

Coś o kubku kawy.

Tak myślę.

Czekałem aż kontynuuje. Spojrzała na papier przed nią. Może zdecydowała, że jestem warty jej czasu. Przeczyściła gardło dwoma cichymi chrząknięciami.

- Kiedy czujesz te momenty "budzenia się"?

Po chwili namysłu odpowiedziałem.

-Są różne zapalniki. Spanie na przykład i coś jeszcze czego teraz nie pamiętam.

Przytaknęła, stukając czerwonym długopisem w swoje wargi, które też były różowe. Co za wstyd, miała ładną okrągą twarz która nie potrzebowała niczego innego do pokazania jej młodośći. Lustro opierało się o stos książek. Złapałem moje odbicie w nim, widząc meżczyznę znacznie starszego niż pamiętałem. Dlugie linie odchodziły od mojego nosa kiedy się krzywiłem. Rozluźniłem wyraz twarzy widząc wiek w moich oczach i całkowite zmęczenie podścielające każdy oddech, który brałem.

Spojrzałem znów na kobietę i odkryłem, że już jej tu nie ma. Zamiast tego koścista, pająkowata kobieta z cienkimi włosami karciła mnie.

Racja, odbicia też były zapalnikiem.

Patrzyłem sie na dyrektorkę mojej podstawówki, czując się winnym. Spojrzałem na podłogę. Mój plecak wisiał na jednym z moich ramion. Dyrektorka patrzyła na mnie. Dalej patrzyłem na podłogę. Zegary tykały. Świat się kręcił. Czegoś brakowało.

-Berwald, słuchasz?

Przytaknąłem nieśmiale.

-Słuchaj, rozumiem że jako uczniowi z drugiej strony oceanu może być ci ciężko. Ale nie możesz dalej straszyć tak uczniów.

-Nic nie mogę z na to poradzić, proszę pani- Powiedziałem. Mój akcent ciążył mi na języku.

-Wiem. Jesteś dobrym uczniem i mądrym do tego.

Pochyliła się i wyciągnęła miętowego cukierka z zielonej ceramicznej miski stojącej na końcu jej biurka. Obkręciła go między palcami i wystawiła w moją stonę. Wziąłem go.

-Dziekuję, proszę pani.

-Idź już.

Wstałem, opuściłem pokój.

Zobaczmy

Mam strupa na kolanie. Powinnienem to zapamiętać.

Coś jeszcze?

Kiedy wszedłem ponownie na szkolny dziedziniec uczeń ruszył do mnie, jego prawie biała głowa kołysząca się poniżej wszystkich innych. Podszedł do mnie i spytał co się stało cichym głosem.

Jego uśmiech był szeroki, a oczy łagodne. Nie oddałem uśmiechu. Wzruszyłem ramionami, mówiąc że nie mam pojęcia. Zmarszczył brwi. Tino, takie było jego imię,

Czegoś brakuje.

Zegary tykały.

Czas był stracony.

Czegoś nadal brakuje...

Tino poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

-Cóż, przynajmniej nie dostałeś kary ani nic.

-Tak, to prawda - powiedziałem bardziej do czystego niebieskiego nieba w górze, niż do niego. Poszliśmy do reszty naszych przyjaciół. Podszedłem do najmniejszego z grupy, chłopca z Islandii który był młodszy o dwa lata od nas i braciszkiem chłopaka o imieniu Lukas. Spojrzał na mnie zimnymi oczyma schowanymi pomiędzy kosmykami szarawych włosów. Siedział na ławce, przyciskając książkę do piersi. Ledwo mógł czytać po angielsku, ale próbował.

-Myślicie, że wezmą któregoś z nas teraz? - powiedział ten duży Matthias dryblując piłką do kosza, którą ćwiczył. Pragnął pasować do innych chłopaków tutaj. Nie winiłem go. Z drugiej zaś strony, ledwo pasowałem z normalym upływem czasu.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie - Tino wzruszył ramionami.

-Lepiej nie - powiedział Lukas. Był jak matka tej grupy i dalej tak będzie. Był spokojny i opanowany. Podrapał sie po nosie, patrząc na swojego brata Emila. Emil dalej gapił się na mnie. Zaciskał usta. Będzie miał głęboki głos. Nie powiedziałem nic z tego. Nawet nie wiem czemu to pomyślałem.

Bawiliśmy się dopóki nie zostaliśmy zostaliśmy zawołani do klasy. Matthias nieudanie rzucił piłką do kosza. Odbiła się od metalowego kółka i potoczyła w trawę w stronę parkingu. Syknął z niezadowoleniem i pobiegł za nią. Patrzyłem jak jego grube ramiona ruszają się pod czerwoną koszulką.

Pewnego dnia zdradzi mnie i będę go nienawidzić.

Pewnego dnia ten beztroski, hałaśliwy i natrętny Matthias zada mi mi taką piekącą ranę, że nie będę w stanie zaufać mu na minutę mojego życia. Jednak jak na razie byliśmy mocno zacieśnioną grupą przyjaciół pod przyjemnym, jesiennym niebiem idącą do szkoły. Byliśmy połączeni przez nasze pochodzenie. Tino był Finem i tak ładny jak tylko mogli być. Łatwo mogłem się w nim zakochać.

Tino podniósł mały beżowy plecak i trzymając go blisko, odszedł do klasy. Nosił błękitną koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Lukas i Emil podążyli za nami. Kiedy wróciliśmy do budynku otoczeni przez tlum spoconych marudzących uczniów, wlepiłem moje oczy w Emila. Co zrobi Emil? Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Antyczne kamienie pękały i traciły pamięć. Emil zatrzepotał oczami, w kolorze w wieczornego nieba tuż przed nocą, w moim kierunku. Mogłem zobaczyć moje odbicie w nich.

Cholera.

_Nie jestem właścicielem Hetalii_

_tak więc długo oczekiwana historia SuFin się pojawiła!_

_Mam sto rozdziałów by opowiedzieć wam tą historię, zaczynając od teraz._

_Inspiracja filmami_ Shuffle i Momento

Hej, z tej strony tłumacz

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie więc trochę brzmi dziwnie, ale postaram się żeby z każdym rodziałem było lepiej. Jak na razie będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi.

Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)


	2. 99

Znów słówko od tłumacza. Jeśli myślicie, że poprzedni rozdział nie miał sensu, tu jest jeszcze gorzej.

Fryzja: Dzięki za komentarz :) Miło wiedzieć, że nie jestem jedyną masochistką, która próbuje to czytać xD

* * *

><p><strong> 99.<strong>

Wyciągnąłem ręce do przodu czując ciepłe powietrze przepływające między każdym grubym palcem. Skoczyłem z kamienia na kamień. Droga z kamieni kręciła się po po ogrodzie, prowadząc do drewnianej budowli dekorowanej melancholijnymi kwiatami. Podziwiałem każdy kąt, eksplorując go jak inną planetę. Musiałem mieć pięć lat. Przykucnąłem przed płaską brązową tabliczką z wygrawerowanymi złotymi napisami.

Na ten moment mogłem już dobrze czytać po angielsku. Skrzywiłem się próbując odciąć słonczne promienie odbijające się metalu.

"Ścieżka z kamieni była używana w japońskiej kulturze by wzbudzić zamyślenie, powolną zadumę by przenikała przez umysł przechodnia. Kiedy chciał zrobić kolejny krok musiał balansować i zrobić go poprawnie, oglądając każdy postęp w życiu jako równoległą linię do jego podróży przez kamienie."

Następnie był cytat z poematu, którego nie mogłem odszyfrować. Wstałem i wskoczyłem na kamienie, próbując myśleć o moim życiu. Byłem zbyt mały żeby myśleć o nim poważnie. Myślałem o Tino i moich przyjacielach. Ich twarze przemykały przez mój umysł, śmiejąc się albo uderzając żartobliwie. Wtedy pomyślałem o dziewczynce, która ukradła moją książkę i o chłopcu, który wywrócił mnie kiedy szedłem korytarzem. Byłem wtedy dużym chłopcem. Nie wiem co go zainspirowało by mnie zdjąć wywalić. Może byłem zbyt podobny do skały: upadłem i nie mogłem oddać.

Robiłem się smutniejszy z każdą myślą i zacząłem omijać kamienie albo przypadkowo deptać małe pulchne kwiatki, które rosły wzdłuż brzegu ścieżki. Może wtedy moje życie zmieniło się tak bardzo. Pomyślałem o tym. Przytrzymałem się tej myśli. Potem pozwoliłem jej opaść.

Jednocześnie byłem tutaj i nie. Mogłem poczuć kamienie uderzające o podstawę mojej stopy kiedy wylądowałem niezgrabnie i mogłem obejrzeć jak podeszwa mojej stopy wchodziła w kontakt z gładką powierzchnią, prawie ześlizgując się raz czy dwa.

Byłem aktorem.

Byłem mężczyzną w kinie.

Byłem producentem.

Byłem obcym na zewnątrz kina biorącym późną nocną przechadzkę.

Byłem słońcem.

Byłem księżycem.

Byłem niebem i chmurami i samolotami i samochodami i ulicami.

Byłem wszystkim.

Byłem ciemnością.

Byłem światłem.

Byłem niczym.

Dotarłem do konca drogi gdzie początek cementowej ścieżki wyciągał się do nas. Wszedłem na nią lekko rozglądając się za kimś, rodzicami prawdopodobnie. Znalazłem ich, admirujących drzewko bonsai. Pozwoliłem im patrzeć.

Cementowa ścieżka rozciągała się przez mały ogród aż do ogrodzenia z drutem kolczastym. Poszedłem tam i zatrzymałem się stając na palcach. Byłem dużym dzieckiem, ale i tak nie siegałem do górnej krawędzi ogrodzenia. Udało mi się znaleźć miejsce bez perwersyjnych czarnych skrętów i rzucić okiem.

Pusta przestrzeń otworzyła się połykając wszelkie rośliny czy ciepłe światło słoneczne. otaczał szary budynek bez żadnych kolorów. Próbowałem spojrzeć dalej i zauważyłem kilka samochodów z ciemnymi szybami. Obejrzałem ogrodzenie szukając znaku ostrzegającego o napięciu elektrycznym. Nie znalazłem żadnego. Dotknąłem ogrodzenia i podciągnąłem się żeby zobaczyć pasek czystej ziemi. Moje przedramiona zadrżały od wysiłku.

Z przodu budynku zauważyłem mężczyznę z dużym mechanizmem zarzuconym na plecy. Miał tkaninę wokół nosa i ust oraz czarne okulary zakrywające jego oczy. Reszta jego osoby była przyodziana w ciemne kolory. Maszerował przez cienki pasek ziemi. Kiedy dotarł do końca drogi złączył nogi. Wtedy obrócił sie pojedynczym trzaskającym ruchem i ppomaszerował do drugiego końca. Zrobił tak trzy razy zanim się poddałem. Moje przedramiona piekły. Opuściłem się na ziemię i roztarłem głębokie czerwone odciski na moich rękach.

Widziałem te miejsca wcześniej. W szkole nazywaliśmy je "Jednostkami Obrony". Nie rozumiałem wtedy przeciwko czemu potrzebowaliśmy ochrony. Teraz już wiem.

Moi rodzice poszli obejrzeć ścieżkę z kamieni. Ojciec trzymał matkę za ramiona, twardy i muskularny. Poprawił okulary. Był sztywny i niezgrabny. Matka była zwarta i surowa. Oboje kochali przyrodę i fotografię oraz siebie nawzajem. Wyszedłem naprzeciw by ich przywitać. Matka poklepała mnie po plecach i opowiedziała jak Japończycy odprawiali ceremonię picia herbaty i jak działała każda roślina. Słuchałem i przyswajałem informacje.

Cień przejął nas na krótko. Przepływająca chmura zablokowała słońce. Mama wyjęła okulary z torebki, mrugając w ciemności. Ojciec wziął mnie za rękę i wyprowadził z ogrodu.

Wkroczyliśmy w krąg cegieł i kwiatów, które określaly ogród. Matka stała za mną. Założyla okulary. Powierzchnia była gładka i czarna, lśniła się.Spojrzałem, widząc zakrzywioną wersję mojego odbicia. Moje oczy byly po różnych stronach wystającej twarzy, jak u ryby. Zaśmiałem się przez to. Matka też się zaśmiała. Poczułem jak ziemia usuwa się spode mnie wciągając mnie w inny moment mojego życia. Poddałem się temu.

Rozkoszowałem się tym uczuciem z rękami rozpostartymi jak u samolotu, który raz widziałem w książce z obrazkami.


End file.
